Life in the Circus
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: {This is the story of Toby after escaping the peacemaker's rage, and how he survived without any memory of his life beforehand.} With a new name and a new outlook, 18 year-old Tobias Flint will come face-to-face with his replacement, Astro. What will happen if he figures out the truth of his past, and how he has been replaced in his father's life; replaced by a machine. [Toby x mOC
1. Tobias Flint

The young boy walked around the forgotten world of Earth solemnly, looking for something to eat.

He was poor and could only do menial work as a mechanic.

He rose the hood over his head, the rain pouring down around him.

A dimly lit street lamp led the way as he knocked on the rusted, metal door, it hanging by a thread on its old hinges.

"Who is it?" a man said gruffly from the other side of the door.

"Tobias Flint. I'm here for the mechanic job."

There was a sigh on the other side of the door as the mans eyes closed for a brief second through the rectangular opening, "Come in."

He swung the door open and let the teen inside.

The man ran a hand through his greasy, fiery-red hair, his oil-stained shirt hugging to the man's skin.

The boy watched curiously, most people wouldn't let him in so easily, but this man did.

It confused him.

"My name is Will." the red-haired man inquired, looking the boy up and down.

He had black hair that fell to his shoulders, cut in a, amateur and choppy, way that framed his face.

The boy's eyes were a medium brown with flecks of black.

His black zip-up hoodie had holes that could only be from fire and his shirt was black, it hung off the boy's skin, even though it was a fitted tee.

His baggy jeans had holes in the knees with beat up Chucks for shoes.

The man couldn't help but frown, every bit of the boy's skin was cut or bruised, more often than not, both.

"Well, Tobias, for the time being you can stay here until my sister comes back from her 'in-the-field' trip to Metro City."

Tobias had heard of the name before, but only once.

"Metro City?" Tobias asked curiously, following Will as he headed into his kitchen.

"Never heard of it? Really?"

Tobias nodded.

"Well, it's the 'pristine' city that leaves this place as a scrap heap. Only 20 percent of the overall population lives down here on the surface."

He opened a soda can, taking a gulp before resuming.

"All the scrap metal and robots fall from there to here. The Metro crashed down here five years ago, but then it rose back up a few days later."

He scratched his head, thinking of the words to say.

"Didn't want to deal with all the pollution and trash, ya know?"

Tobias nodded, he was used to seeing heartless deeds down here in the Circus.

"Only a couple kids left here to Metro. And that was only the orphans who found their parents. You can imagine how few actually went to Metro-"

Another nod.

"but that's beside the point. Bottom line, Metro City doesn't know what they're missing."

Tobias was directed to his small room, the size of a (ultra-rare) queen-sized bed, and got into the small futon on the floor.

He couldn't help but mull over the thought, _Metro City_.

He hadn't heard about it since the day he ended up in the Circus.

The day he barely made it away with his life.


	2. Falling Apples

Tobias knew he was dreaming, even knowing this, the thought gave him no comfort.  
The memory still haunts him every night, the details losing clarity per occurrence.  
The day he became what would be casually known, on the surface, as an Apple.  
Apple came from Apfel, a form of circus acrobatics.  
This Apfel is where the acrobat has a moment of "falling from grace".  
At the last second, they grab a bar, saving themselves from plunging to their death.  
This is what Tobias did, but he felt no triumph as he relived the moments every night in his dreams.  
His Apfel act relived, over and over again.  
_**-**_  
_**The giant robot rampaged, filling the room in a bright light.**_  
_**A small vent's door fell to the ground.**_  
_**Panicked, he jumped and climbed onto the shoulders of the robot, leaping into the vent.**_  
_**Luckily, the robot was too distracted to notice as he jumped into the vent and speedily crawled away.**_  
_**He heard the sound of a laser, a high-pitched screech, that caused warm blood to ooze from his ears.**_  
_**He found the first opening he could and kicked the vent door until it hit the linoleum with a metallic thud.**_  
_**He ran quickly, no longer remembering why he was running.**_  
_**His mind told him the fact he didn't remember was very bad.**_  
_**So he ran faster.**_  
_**His legs began to go numb and sore but he didn't care.**_  
_**Anything to get away.**_  
_**The dark corridors that he ran through caused him to stop as he reached a dead end.**_  
_**The bubbling noises told him he was in a boiler room, and the door in front of him was the only way out.**_  
_**A copper plate on the steel door read 'Disposal shoot'.**_  
_**The only way out, Tobias coaxed himself inwardly.**_  
_**He flung the door open so hard, it made a small thud as it hit the wall.**_  
_**"Here I go" He said under his breath, jumping headfirst into the shoot.**_  
_**It felt like a slide, only much faster.**_  
_**And slides didn't have rusty nails ripping your clothes and scraping your skin.**_  
_**He fell against the sides, bruising as he hit the walls roughly.**_  
_**It got to the point of half-sliding, half-falling as the shoot angled oddly.**_  
_**Then he finally hit the bottom, a cold and metallic floor.**_  
_**A gross taste came over him, he apparently bit his tongue.**_  
_**The floor started moving and he looked around.**_  
_**A dump ship.**_  
_**Going to dump trash to the surface.**_  
_**And he was going to fall with it.**_


	3. The Ministry

He made his way out of the terminal and onto the streets.  
A world that had it's own century compared to below.  
He looked on the paper that he'd been given.

_Go to the Ministry of Science to find her._  
_No worries, you'll know it when you see it._  
_Make sure to get a visitor's pass from the front desk._  
_You can go on a tour if you want._  
_See you when you get back._

Tobias smiled a bit, the guy's handwriting was barely legible.  
He'd make a great doctor.  
Walking through the streets, he seemed to stand out.  
People stared, he thought, at the strange clothes and haircut.  
What Tobias didn't know was, they thought he was someone else.  
Not paying attention, he knocked a girl over, walking with her friends.  
"Are you alright?" Tobias asked, reaching his hand to the girl.  
She blinked, giving him a surprised/skeptical expression.  
Something he didn't know was possible until then.  
"Astro?"  
"Uh, no... I'm Tobias... Flint."  
She looked embarrassed, "Sorry, I mistook you for someone else."  
He pulled her up, "How stupid of me." she mumbled.  
"I better get going. Need to find the Ministry of Science."  
He says over his shoulder, her friends halfway down the boulevard from her.  
Guess they didn't feel like waiting, he thought.  
"Wait! I'll take you." she interjected.  
He did need direction.  
He had no clue where he was.  
"Okay, thanks."  
She smiled and pointed behind her.  
"The Ministry is this way."  
He began following her.  
"So, what's your name?" Tobias asked conversationally.  
"Cora."  
The purple streaks in her black hair gave a certain brightness to her eyes.  
They walked in silence until reaching a large building.  
"Here we are."  
He thanked her and walked inside, unaware of her lingering gaze.

He reached the reception desk, "I'm the visitor of the intern Madeline."  
She typed at some keys then smiled awkwardly at him, taking in his appearance.  
"Here's your pass. You may also join a tour if you wish. The first one is in an hour."  
He nods, attempting to smile politely, "Thanks."  
Taking the badge and attaching it to his chest pocket, walking down an anonymous hallway.  
He looked at a hologram plaque that read, "Interns: Room 37".  
Walking in the direction the map showed, he walked into the room.  
A room of casual conversation ceased, looking at Tobias standing in the doorway.  
Madeline walked up to him, flashing a smile.  
"My package?"  
Tobias sets it in her hands and her smile becomes relaxed.  
"Thank you so much, Tobias."  
He gave her a confused look, she knew his name?  
"My brother spoke of you."  
"Ah."  
"Yeah, so we're all about to leave. The tour meeting place is in the lobby."  
Tobias nods, slightly irritated.  
Why did everyone advertise the tour?  
Is it that impressive? he wondered.  
Going against his better judgement, he went to the tour meeting spot.


	4. The Tour

He made his way out of the terminal and onto the streets.  
A world that had it's own century compared to below.  
He looked on the paper that he'd been given.

_Go to the Ministry of Science to find her._  
_No worries, you'll know it when you see it._  
_Make sure to get a visitor's pass from the front desk._  
_You can go on a tour if you want._  
_See you when you get back._

Tobias smiled a bit, the guy's handwriting was barely legible.  
He'd make a great doctor.  
Walking through the streets, he seemed to stand out.  
People stared, he thought, at the strange clothes and haircut.  
What Tobias didn't know was, they thought he was someone else.  
Not paying attention, he knocked a girl over, walking with her friends.  
"Are you alright?" Tobias asked, reaching his hand to the girl.  
She blinked, giving him a surprised/skeptical expression.  
Something he didn't know was possible until then.  
"Astro?"  
"Uh, no... I'm Tobias... Flint."  
She looked embarrassed, "Sorry, I mistook you for someone else."  
He pulled her up, "How stupid of me." she mumbled.  
"I better get going. Need to find the Ministry of Science."  
He says over his shoulder, her friends halfway down the boulevard from her.  
Guess they didn't feel like waiting, he thought.  
"Wait! I'll take you." she interjected.  
He did need direction.  
He had no clue where he was.  
"Okay, thanks."  
She smiled and pointed behind her.  
"The Ministry is this way."  
He began following her.  
"So, what's your name?" Tobias asked conversationally.  
"Cora."  
The purple streaks in her black hair gave a certain brightness to her eyes.  
They walked in silence until reaching a large building.  
"Here we are."  
He thanked her and walked inside, unaware of her lingering gaze.

He reached the reception desk, "I'm the visitor of the intern Madeline."  
She typed at some keys then smiled awkwardly at him, taking in his appearance.  
"Here's your pass. You may also join a tour if you wish. The first one is in an hour."  
He nods, attempting to smile politely, "Thanks."  
Taking the badge and attaching it to his chest pocket, walking down an anonymous hallway.  
He looked at a hologram plaque that read, "Interns: Room 37".  
Walking in the direction the map showed, he walked into the room.  
A room of casual conversation ceased, looking at Tobias standing in the doorway.  
Madeline walked up to him, flashing a smile.  
"My package?"  
Tobias sets it in her hands and her smile becomes relaxed.  
"Thank you so much, Tobias."  
He gave her a confused look, she knew his name?  
"My brother spoke of you."  
"Ah."  
"Yeah, so we're all about to leave. The tour meeting place is in the lobby."  
Tobias nods, slightly irritated.  
Why did everyone advertise the tour?  
Is it that impressive? he wondered.  
Going against his better judgement, he went to the tour meeting spot.


	5. Too Familiar

The group planned on touring the entire sect of the Ministry.  
Tobias was slowly getting fascinated.  
Occasionally, when the guide spoke, every person around silenced  
A man Tobias only saw faintly through the crowd.

The figure was short, and had curly, white hair.  
His voice seemed distant, wistful in memories, no one noticed but Tobias.  
Eventually, they reached a 'try it yourself' activity.  
"Don't worry if you don't understand. No one outside the Ministry's elite could solve it. You had to train in specialized universities to understand the layout." the man instructed.

Each person took a hologram stylus and tablet, setting the latter on their lap.  
Tobias had never used one before, but it seemed simple enough.  
The problem displayed itself on the screen.  
Tobias smiled faintly, starting to work the problem in his mind.

He'd read it in a book he found in an abandoned library when he was twelve.  
He wrote the answer speedily, ending up as a foot long in width.  
"Do we have to show our work, Doctor Elefun?" Tobias asked, raising his hand a bit, still staring at the problem.  
Doctor Elefun was the man's name, Tobias notices as his nametag caught the light.

The man stood over his shoulder, reading.  
Thanks to Tobias sitting down, he could see the answer.  
_It was correct in every aspect, had he cheated?_ Doctor Elefun wondered.  
"Yes, please, son."  
Still standing over him, he watched.

He background checked everyone before the tour.  
He was not in the records, and yet, such genius had gone to waste.  
Tobias finished, "I've finished, sir."  
He laughed, "I can see that.."

Tobias flashed his guest I.D., looking up at the man slightly.  
"Tobias Flint."  
"Doctor Elefun."

Glares were directed to the two, as well as exasperated and defeated sighs.  
"See me after the tour, I'd like to speak with you."  
Tobias nodded, handing him the tablet.

This made Doctor Elefun curious, observing it closely.  
It was correct, right down to the decimal.  
"I'm impressed," Doctor Elefun smiled.  
"Most of our elites only have the ability to work this equation. How did you know how to do it?"

He thought to himself, _no one knew he was from the Circus._  
_It'd be best to keep it that way._  
"Went to a library when I was younger. Happened to read about these types of equations."  
_It wasn't technically a lie, only parts are omitted,_ Tobias inquired inwardly.

"How much more do you know?"  
"I know things, but I don't know if they would amount to much."  
Glares pierced their backs.  
"Continue this conversation later?" Doctor Elefun inquired softly.  
"Sure." Tobias nodded, following from the very back.

The place seemed familiar, but something haunted him.  
He didn't remember anything before the day he landed on the surface.  
That is, if it was more than a mere nightmare.  
Although, he had many scars that looked suspiciously like half-hammered down nails that had ripped at his skin.

Walking into the last room, Tobias stared up at the large robot, named Zog.  
"This robot saved the hero of our city, if you can believe," Doctor Elefun announced.  
"He brought him back to life, metaphorically speaking."  
Everyone laughed, confusing Tobias more.

"Could you explain what you mean by that?"  
Elefun turned to him, smiling.  
"It's a wonderful story, but it has a sad beginning."

Everyone seemed to look down in shame, as if ashamed of hearing it a second time.  
He described a boy who died in a (unspecified) freak accident and the boy's father-  
Who was far from just devastated-  
Created a robot that resembled his lost son.

Being a robot, it did not understand when his "father" pushed him away.  
He was implanted with memories.

Tobias frowned to himself as Doctor Elefun described the father.  
It sounded all too familiar.

* * *

_**As it has been brought to my attention, I said Doctor Elfun was 'Professor Elephant'. **_

_**I sincerely apologize.**_

_**I had to search it under a database (since I haven't seen the movie in over a year) and that's what he was called on that site.**_

_**I'll try to not make such mistakes again.**_

_**But if I do, please PM instead of review so I can respond faster.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**~Elijah X. Blackwood**_


	6. False Accusations

After the tour had finished, Tobias was pulled aside.  
"Come with me."  
Tobias followed as he was led into a bland, white room.

Suddenly, a clear cylindrical pedestal rose from under the floor.  
A small baseball cap sitting on it.  
It caused a slight recognition.

Had it been his?  
The hero's?  
"I don't understand..." Tobias said softly, looking at Elefun.

"Tell me about yourself, Tobias. I want to know."  
"What's to tell?" he asked nervously.  
"Are you from the surface?"

Tobias breath caught in his throat, nodding.  
"Thought so... Have you been up here before?"  
He nodded unsurely.  
Where was he going with this?

"You're so much like Toby..."  
He spoke quietly, exhaling a shaky breath.  
"Toby?"  
"Yes, the boy who died and was replaced by Astro."  
Silence.

"Tell me, Tobias, when were you no the surface before?"  
"Several years ago."  
"Do you know why?"  
"No clue."

"Do you remember anything about it?"  
He nodded, "There was a robot; it tried to kill me."  
"Describe it; wait, no. I have a better idea, come with me."

He followed the Doctor, the hat disappearing into the floor, yet again.  
Soon, Elefun sent a message from his PDA, unseen by Tobias.  
When they arrived into the room, it was pitch black.

Every wall black; a white padded bench in the middle of the room.  
They walked slowly across the grey tiled floor.  
"Lay on the bench."

Tobias nodded, laying on his back onto the leather bench.  
"Now. Close your eyes and describe every detail to me."  
Hidden in the Doctor's pocket was a tape recorder, documenting the boy's words.

Tobias describes every detail and once he finishes, he hears a small click.  
Automatically jumping up, he yells, "Did you record that!?"  
"Tobias, calm down."

"Give it to me!" Tobias yelled, pushing the doctor, taking the recorder from his hand.  
"Tobias!" Elefun yelled after him as Tobias ran away.  
"Toby..."

A man hears yelling and watches as a young man blazes past him, running away.  
"Thief!" the man yelled, alerting security to chase him.  
They catch him before he leaves.  
Grabbing his arms and wrenching them back, pushing him to the ground.

When Tobias woke up, he was in an interrogation room.  
Strapped in by metal clamps to his chair, his ankles and wrists, making him immobilized.  
His mouth was dry from yelling.

"Now, thief, explain yourself."  
The voice echoed throughout the room.  
Little did Tobias know, it was the voice of his father, Tenma.


	7. His Innocence

Tobias licked his chapped lips, searching for a way out.

There seemed to be none, but he knew there had to be.

"I don't know what you mean."

A frustrated gruff, "You know full well what I mean."

He pulled at the restraints, "You can't get out. It's physically impossible."

Tobias pulls harder, sending a jolt of pain through his body.

"Struggle causes a painful electric shock. I'd fess up if I were you."

"But you aren't, I am me, and I say I'm INNOCENT!"

Another shock, this time at the base of his skull.]

"Are you TRYING to kill me?!"

"No yelling, boy, just confess."

"Confess to what, dare I ask?"

"The assault on Doctor Elefun."

Tobias was shocked to a silence, "How?"

"You pushed him, he hit his head, he passed out. He's in critical condition."

Tobias burst into tears leaning his upper body downward, trying to hide his tears.

"I didn't mean to... I just wanted the tape..."

He hears some struggle, a small voice and a change.

A young voice comes over the speaker, "I'm going to come in and unlatch you, can we talk then?"

"Yes. Please." Tobias croaks out through tears.

A door appears in the wall and a boy in jeans and a red tee shirt, all brand new, walks up to him.

He uses a small key to unlock them all and a chair appears for the boy.

He sits in it, not surprised by the random appearance of a chair.

"Now, what's your name?" he asks with a small smile.

Then Tobias realizes, "You're Astro."

"I am." he smiles with pride, "I'm more commonly known as Astro Boy, though."

"Elefun spoke of you fondly." Tobias responds with a small smile.

"He did?" he says with a small smile.

"Toby! I mean, Astro," he sighs out "on point, please." the man interrupts.

"That's my father, Doctor Tenma." the robot boy smiles.

"Then Toby really is..."

"Yes, he died a while before I was created. Anyway..."

Tobias catches his breath, wiping the remaining tears away.

"What happened? I assume it was an accident, since you were so upset."

"Can you disconnect him? It's personal, I trust you.."

He nods, "Dad, please disconnect, I can take it from here."

He hears a reluctant sigh then a _bleeeeep_ sound, disconnecting the audio to the control room.

"Alright. Go ahead."

"He was asking me questions about the last time I came up here-"

"You live on the surface?"

"Yeah, anyway, and he recorded it. I spilled my guts so I was obviously upset."

Astro stays silent, nodding at the right times to show he's listening.

"So I jumped up, pushed him a bit, grabbed the recorder and hightailed out of there."

"May I hear the tape?"

Silence.

"Will Tenma hear it?"

"Not unless you want him to." Astro reassured.

Tobias shook his head then brought out the recorder, pressing play.

At the ending _click_ Astro's eyes were wide with shock.

"Toby?"

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**I'm on a roll today! :D**_


	8. His Refuge

"No! My name is Tobias Flint! I'm a mechanic!"

Astro frowned, "This, exactly how it was described, was the 'death' of Toby."

"Word for word?"

"Word for word." he confirmed and Tobias put his head in his hands.

"What about Father? Will you tell him?"

He frowns, running his hand along the bot's cheek.

_So that's what I looked like_, he thought bitter-sweetly.

"I'm going to the surface today. No one can know. At least wait til I'm down, okay?"

He nods, "Can I visit you?"

"Of course." Tobias croaks, hugging the robot.

It felt as if it was the little brother he never had.

"I'll be gone by tomorrow at noon, stall until then."

Astro nodded, "I will, bye Toby."

"I'm Tobias, Toby is dead."

Astro nodded solemnly, letting Tobias leave.

The hearing connected, "Why did you let him go?"

"It was a misunderstanding. Doctor Elefun tripped and he noticed, so he ran off to find help."

Tenma made a sound of affirmation, he believed his robotic son, but something seemed suspicious.

_**XxXx**_

Tobias hurried onto the flying train after running nonstop.

Once the train reached the surface, he ran to Will's.

"I need a place to think." he repeated over and over, like a neverending mantra.

Once reaching the house, he pounded a fist on the door and will opened the door wide.

"What the hell, Tobias-?!" Will started as Tobias flew into the man's arms, sobbing.

Shutting the door, Will led the crying boy to his room.

Sitting beside Tobias on the boy's bed, Tobias finally stopped to breathe.

"You know Astro Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how he was a person before he was replicated into a robot."

"Yeah, the kid's name was Toby, right?" Will asked, still confused.

Then it started to make sense, "You're Toby..."

Tobias nodded, leaning the top of his head against the man's chest, sobbing.

"They think I'm dead.. I have no idea what to do.." he hiccuped.

Will suddenly felt protective of the boy, hugging him to his side, "This will blow over."

He ran a hand through the teen's hair comfortingly, "It'll be okay, Tobias, I promise."


	9. Three Steps

Tobias' face contorted into one of pure sorrow like that of a tragedy mask.

He pulled on Will's shirt roughly, clenching it tightly in his fists.

Needed to feel something real.

Something to hold on to.

Will continued to run his hand comfortingly along the boy's spine.

Feeling he'd given enough time for silence.

Having enough heartbreak from the heart-wrenching sounds of the boy's cries.

He tried to coax him into speaking.

"Tobias, what happened?"

"I met Astro, and my dad locked me up in a cell, not knowing who I was and-"

Anger flared inside the pit of Will's stomach, "He _**locked you**** up**_?"

Tobias noticed Will's seething, "He didn't know..."

Will took a shaky breath, trying to release his anger.

"Anyway... Astro helped me escape and soon they'll find out who I am,"

Tobias wiped his eyes and looked up at Will, "I have no idea what to do."

Will petted the boy's hair, thinking, "You have to talk to your dad. He'll want to know you're alive."

Tobias nodded, "I guess we can just do things normally until they find me."

Will nodded, standing with Tobias, "Let's have dinner first, Tobe*, okay?"

Tobias nodded, half-smiling and following behind him.

"Wait." Tobias muttered, grabbing Will's hand "Thanks. For everything."

"Anything for you." Will smiled, going in the kitchen to make spaghetti.

Tobias followed and watched him from the doorframe.

_If he took three steps forward, he could be beside Will._

_If he took three steps backward, he could run away and never be found._

Tobias took three steps forward and hugged Will from behind, "The food smells great."

* * *

**_A.N._**

**_When Will calls him Tobe- it's pronounced "Tohb" not "Tohbee"._**

**_Just want to point that out since if he said 'Tobe' pronouced like Toby, he'd get upset and cry all over again._**


	10. Running Away

Will stiffened at first but loosened once realizing it was Tobias, not his sister.

"It's gonna be a while," Will inquired.

"I don't mind." Tobias smiled, as if what happened ten minutes ago was forever ago.

"Hey, Tobe?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that I mind of anything, but why are you hugging me?"

"Dunno, just wanted to." he says softly, leaning his cheek on Will's back.

"You should go take a shower."

Tobias nodded, "When I finish, I'll draw you a bath and I can cut your hair too, if you like."

"That would be nice, thank you." Will smiled as the boy left.

He picked up his house phone and dialed his sister, "Madeline, how long til you're coming home?"

"A month, why? Is something wrong?" she asked, going into momma-bear mode.

"Everything's fine. I was just curious."

"About Tobias, I won't tell anyone."

"You know?"

She scoffs, "Of course I know! Only a blind person couldn't- Oh, I'm sorry."

Will laughs, "Mature."

"You started it."

A small, pungent silence hung in the air.

"You like him, don't you?"

"No, that's-"

"The only person you've ever cared to talk to me about."

He sighs, "Fine, maybe I do, but I can't tell him, not like this."

"Everything needs to blow over first."

"Exactly."

"How long is he going to wait before you tell him?"

"I don't know."

"However long it takes?" she asks flatly and he deflates a little.

"Exactly."

Little did they know, Tobias forgot his towel and overheard the conversation.

Unfortunately for Will, though, Tobias only heard he was out of the loop on something.

He thought he was being turned in.

Still dressed he looked between Will and the door.

Those three steps came back to haunt him.

_Will?_

_Or the door?_

Taking a sharp exhale he threw the door open and started to run.


	11. Rescue Mission

Will heard the door slam shut.

"Oh god. I gotta go, bye."

He hung up the phone briskly and put on his jacket and grabbed one for Tobias.

"Tobias!" Will yelled, heading in the direction he heard loud _thunk_ing footfalls.

"Tobias!" Will yelled louder, the boy coming in sight.

A large sound that sounded like thousands of swords slicing through the air echoed through the barren, silent land.

A helicarrier, Will realized fearfully, running faster.

His legs surged with pain as he got closer.

Tobias was apprehended, arms wrenched behind his back and seeing Will he turned away in shame.

Will seethed, the bastard didn't even fight back.

"Tobe, you bastard!" he yelled, running back towards his house.

Going in the garage, he pulled out his own dirty little secret.

His levitation cycle.

Only people up there had them but he managed to snag one and fix it up from the dump.

Turning it on, he locked up and flew up to Tobias.

This, he begun to realize, was more than a rescue mission.

He needed to knock some fucking _sense_ into that stupid kid.

Approaching the city, he took no time to stare in awe.

Seeing his sister on the street, she noticed him as well, pulling herself onto the bike.

"Rescue mission?"

"You know it."

"Gotta save his ass?"

"Yup."

"Wow, what a damsel in distress."

He rolled his eyes in agreement, "Tell me about it."


	12. Fatherly Reprobation

Tobias was escorted, and by escorted I mean handcuffed and shoved, into the room he'd been in previously.

The white walls blinding him as he was pushed so hard he hit face first onto the ground.

"God." Tobias muttered, his nose bleeding from the impact.

"Leave us be."

That voice, Tobias realized, was his dad's.

"Why did you run away?"

Tobias' arms wrenched straight down behind him.

Planting his chin on the ground, he leaned onto his right side.

Sliding his left knee forward, and sliding his right afterward, leaning back.

Planting his left foot, he stood, setting his right foot in place.

There he stood, standing tall as blood ran shamelessly from his nose.

He was unafraid.

"Because I did nothing wrong."

Tenma took in a deep breath through his nose.

"Well, lucky for you Doctor Elefun is fine."

"That's fine and dandy, sir, he's a nice guy. Cut to the chase, please."

Moving his head hen wiped his nose off on his shoulders, leaving crimson stains there.

"Astro has told me you're Toby. Is that true?"

"I only assume I am since the trauma of almost being off'd by a robot is stuck in my subconscious."

Tenma's eyes widened, "You are Toby."

"I guess so."

"Toby." he smiled, hugging the boy tightly.

"Mind unlatching me?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Tenma smiled, unlocking the handcuffs.

As soon as they got off, Tobias rubbed his wrists from pain.

"This is for kidnapping me the _**first**_ time!**" **he yelled, punching Tenma square in the jaw.

"This is for strapping me to a freaking ELECTRIC CHAIR!" another punch.

Tenma caught himself, going off balance.

"This is for kidnapping me a _**second**_ time!" a punch to the gut.

"This is for giving me a fucking nosebleed!" another punch.

He doubled over slightly, then straightened painfully.

"This is for not looking for me!" a punch in the nose.

"And _**this-"**_Tenma closed his eyes, awaiting the blow.

_**"this **_**is for** _**replacing me, replacing me with a goddamn**_** ROBOT!" **a kick to the leg.

"And this is for everything else." a punch in the mouth.

It sent him staggering as he fell backwards, on the floor, butt first.

Blood and bruises already started appearing as he stared wide-eyed at his son.

_Only problem was, it wasn't his son anymore._

_It wasn't Toby._


	13. Somber Reunion

"Now, I forgive you for all that crap. You can come see me, not the other way around."

Tenma raised his sleeve to his mouth and nose, trying to hinder the bleeding.

"And Astro... he's my brother, so I do want to see him. I may even take him with me."

The shadows of Madeline and Will lingered silently in the doorway, shocked silent.

"He'd be much better off without you and the responsibility of being a super hero."

Tenma cried softly, his gaze unwavering, "I agree. Please, take care of Astro."

"I will, better than you ever could take care of him or me."

"Thank you, Tob... Tobias."

"Your welcome, goodbye father."

Madeline turned around to see a frozen Astro, crying with wide eyes.

A robot with emotions, she thought somberly, how bittersweet.

Tobias didn't skip a beat when saw everyone in the doorway.

"Let's go."

They nodded, heading to the bike and Tobias held out his bloodied hand for Astro.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"He deserved it, didn't he? He didn't even look for you. I'm your replacement."

"I meant no resentment, brother, that was for you I was angry."

They walked towards the bike, "What do you mean?" Astro asked curiously.

"He only thought of you as me, not a separate person, Astro."

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me a new name?"

"Yeah," Tobias said with a fleeting smile.

"I'll name you Toby."


	14. Surface Dwellers (END)

Once they (excluding Madeline, who had to rejoin her group) returned to the surface, Tobias noticed something about 'Toby'.

"Hey, Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that on your elbow?"

He thinks it over, "Doctor Elefun called it a 'Mortal Transmutation' in the making."

Tobias' eyes widened, "Do you know what that means?

"Elefun was trying to, scienfically, change you into a human."

"But it's impossible!"

I laugh, "Stranger things have happened."

Toby nods, "You have a point, I'll call him and you two can work on it."

Tobias smiles at the boy's nonchalant calmness.

"If you're human, you can go out with Cora."

Toby got the closest to a robot blushing Tobias had ever seen.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Try hard then." Toby said in a determined voice, running into the house.

Will laughed behind him, "Excited, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I think thing's will be better this way."

"Yeah, me too."

"By the way, I wasn't ratting you out to my sister, if that's what you thought happened."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she already knew. It was something else."

"What was it?"

"Oh, look at the time! Work hours start soon, come on!"

"Hey, I wanna know!"

"You'll find out soon enough!"

Meanwhile, Toby was on the phone with Elefun.

"You mean it's possible!?" Toby practically yelled, the entire house smiling in response.

Finally, something may turn out to be normal.

Well, for surface-dwellers, anyway.

~END~

* * *

**_A.N._**

**_Hope you all liked it! _**

**_God, I'm on a roll today, I updated like, what 8 times today?!_**

**_WHOOHOOO!_**

**_:D_**


End file.
